Your Voice
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: "Karena mendengar suaramu adalah hal yang ku impikan."/ShikaTema


**Your Voice**

Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

.

" _Mendengar suaramu adalah hal yang ku impikan"_

 _._

 _._

Aku mendapati langit begitu kelam, ketika pertama kali keluar dari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, hujan sebentar lagi turun, sebenarnya ini wajar, karena sekarang adalah musim hujan, namun mengingat hujan yang selalu turun tiap sore dengan kadar yang berlebihan terkadng membuatku kesal, tapi beruntungnya kali ini aku membawa payung, jadi dampak buruk dari hujan mugkin akan bisa sedikit diminimalisir.

Entah rintik yang keberapa lagi tetesan air itu turun, aku mulai membuka payung ungu yang kubawa dan melangkah pelan meninggalkan minimarket untuk pulang.

Dingin, dingin sekali angin yang berhembus sore ini, dan sialnya aku tidak mengenakan jaket, yang ada aku hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang yang tidak terlalu tebal dan itu rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, namun aku terus melangkah, lagipula rumahku tidak jauh lagi dari sini, mungkin tinggal 100 meter dan aku hanya perlu melewati empat belokan lagi untuk sampai rumah.

Ketika aku baru berbelok di belokan kedua, seseorang menyentuh pundakku, awalnya kupikir itu mungkin orang jahat yang ingin merampas uangku, tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak membawa banyak uang, hanya beberapa ribu kembalian dari minimarket tadi, dan ketika aku benar-benar menoleh aku mendapati seorang pria dengan senyuman lembut, berdiri di hadapanku sembari mengulurkan sebungkus roti yang kupikir adalah salah satu roti yang kupilih saat berbelanja tadi.

"Kau menjatuhkannya di depan minimarket," katanya ramah.

Aku menerima uluran roti itu dan balik tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

"Pantas kau tidak dengar ketika aku memanggilmu, kau sedang memakai earphone," dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan aku mencerna gerakan bibirnya sebelum memberi tanggapan.

"Maaf, ini memang kebiasaan burukku," aku tersenyum canggung, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Lain kali, jangan menjatuhkan belanjaanmu lagi dan lihat situasi jika ingin mendengarkan musik lewat earphone," itu nasehatnya sebelum dia membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Selama pria itu melangkah semakin cepat, aku terus memperhatikannya, dia benar-benar baik tapi dugaannya meleset, aku bahkan tidak sedang mendengarkan musik.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau apa, tapi yang jelas aku bertemu lagi dengan pria baik hati itu di halte, dia, kupikir hanya sedang berteduh karena sore ini hujan kembali turun, aku juga berteduh di sana meskipun tanganku tengah erat memegang payung, alasannya sederhana, aku hanya ingin mengetahui nama pria itu kemudian pergi, lagipula aku yakin nenek pasti menunggu kain yang ia pesan padaku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tidak ada siapapun di halte itu selain si pria, dan rasanaya aku agak canggung, namun tetap memaksakan diri berdiri dengan tegak di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau gadis yang menjatuhkan roti kemarin kan?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami apa yang ia ucapkan, pasalnya dari awal aku telah menatapnya lekat dan membaca gerakan bibirnya, "Ya," aku tersenyum, "Terimakasih lagi."

Dan ia tersenyum juga sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lihat, kau bahkan masih mengenakan earphone."

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, "Karena aku menyukai earphone, jadi kenapa?" oh apa-apaan ini, bukankah aku hanya berniat untuk menanyakan namanya, "Maaf, tapi jika boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Pria itu sejenak mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Nara, Nara Shikamaru."

"Ara Shikamaru?"

"Lihat, karena earphone-mu itu kau jadi tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan, namaku Nara Shikamaru, bukan Ara Shikamaru," dia mengomel, dan entah kenapa aku suka caranya bicara, kami bahkan belum begitu kenal tapi dia menganggapku seolah teman akrabnya.

Setelah membaca gerakan bibirnya dengan begitu teliti, aku mencoba bertanya lagi, "Nara Shikamaru?" rasanya lega sekali ketika ia mengangguk, "Dan aku Sabaku No Temari, kau bisa memanggilku Temari."

Kami berkenalan tanpa saling berjabat tangan, lagi pula itu tidak penting menurutku, setidaknya aku sudah tahu namanya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau berada di tempat ini?" tiba-tiba aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya aku harus mengajar gitar di kelas musik dekat toko bunga, tapi berhubung hujan turun dan aku tidak membawa payung jadi aku berakhir di sini," kalimatnya cukup panjang hingga aku nyaris tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik.

"Akhir-akhir ini setiap sore hujan, aku yakin kau tahu itu."

Dia mengangguk, "Dan tak seorangpun ingin lupa pada sesuatu yang penting, tapi namanya manusia, kau tahu sendiri banyak hal yang bisa mereka lupakan dengan mudah, lagipula aku sangat terburu-buru."

Aku hanya diam melihatnya bicara, selama beberapa saat aku mempertimbangkan untuk meminjamkannya payungku atau tidak, dan ya, barangkali urusannya lebih penting ketimbang urusanku, aku bisa mengirim pesan pada nenek dan menceritakan apa yang ku alami bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang kemarin menolongku sedang membutuhkan payung untuk pergi mengajar anak-anak bermain gitar di kelas musik dekat toko bunga, kurasa nenek pasti akan mengerti, jadi dengan gerakan pelan aku mengulurka payung pada pria itu.

"Karena kupikir hujan masih akan lama berhenti, maka kau bisa memakai payungku," kataku.

Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau membawa payung? Dan kenapa kau repot-repot berteduh di sini?"

Tatapan herannya membuatku merasa aneh, dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika aku memang membawa payung sejak tadi, "Karena aku ingin tahu siapa namamu, jadi aku menyempatkan untuk berdiri di sini," apakah dia akan menertawakan jawabanku? Tapi ternyata tidak, "Jadi... kau menerima tawaranku atau tidak?"

"Jika aku meminjam payungmu, lalu bagaimana caranya kau pulang?" pertanyaannya membuatku tersadar, benar juga, bagaimana caranya aku pulang?

"Itu tidak masalah, sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkan payung, jadi aku meminjamkannya padamu."

Setelah saling beradu pendapat, akhirnya ia menyetujui saranku, dan kulihat dengan berat hati ia memakai payungku, berjalan meninggalkan halte, menyisakanku bersama suara hujan yang tak pernah ku dengar sejak kecelakaan lima tahun lalu.

.

.

Apakah Tuhan memang merencanakan pertemuan kami sebelumnya? Karena entah bagaimana kami selalu dipertemukan dalam kebetulan-kebetulan yang menguntungkan, dan setelah insiden peminjaman payung itu Shikamaru jadi lebih sering datang menemuiku di perpustakaan kota, seolah ia tahu jika aku memang suka berkunjung ke tempat itu.

Dan hari ini adalah kedua bulan pertemanan kami, terlihat terlalu cepat, memang, tapi kupikir waktu memang berjalan seperti itu.

"Gadis earphone yang kutu buku," katanya, dan aku hampir tidak tahu apa maksudnya jika saja aku tidak melihat gerakan bibirnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah itu julukan untukku?"

Ku lihat dia tertawa, tawa yang tidak pernah ku dengar suaranya, "Ya, sepertinya julukan itu cocok untukmu."

Aku memukul pelan lengan bagian atasnya, dan kembali fokus pada apa yang sedang ku baca, novel karangan Rei Kimura, salah satu penulis favoritku, bahkan aku hampir lupa jika Shikamaru ada di sini juga bersamaku, lagipula aku terlalu terbiasa dengan suasana sepi jadi wajar saja.

Mendadak dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, sembari mengucapkan sesuatu, kupikir dia memang berusaha memanggilku, apakah sejak tadi? "Apa?" tanyaku tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ah, dasar," Shikamaru terlihat gemas, "Aku ingin menujukkanmu sebuah lagu, sebagai hadiah untuk dua bulan pertemanan kita, kau mau mendengarkannya?" ada harapan yang sangat besar terpancar dari iris hitamnya.

Aku hanya diam, dan tanpa sadar menutup novel yang tengah ku baca. Dia bilang ingin menyanyikan lagu? Harusnya aku bahagia tapi... "Kau yakin?" dan melihatnya yang mengangguk serius membuatku menghela napas panjang, "Dengarkan aku, Shikamaru," sejenak aku diam dan dia terus memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Ya, aku mendengarkanmu."

Mungkin memang sudah waktunya dia tahu yang sebenarnya, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa? Coba ulangi lagi!"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar lagumu," berat sekali rasanya, tapi dia memang harus tahu.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Aku terdiam, bagaimana jika dia menjauhiku setelah ini? Bagaimana jika pertemanan kami selama dua bulan ini tak berarti apa-apa? Dan terlalu banyak bagaimana yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu, namun semuanya tetap membebani, "Karena, kare...na, karena-"

"Ya karena apa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik?"

"Karena aku tuli."

Dia menatapku tak percaya, diam dan tak bergerak, "Kau tuli?" mendadak dia tertawa, "Dasar pembohong, bagaimana mungkin kau selalu paham yang aku katakan jika kau tuli."

"Aku tidak bohong, aku tuli, itu alasanku kenapa selalu memperhatikan gerakan bibirmu saat kau bicara," aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Maafkan aku baru memberitahumu sekarang."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kaca di sampingnya, tak mengatakan apapun, apa dia marah padaku? Apa dia menganggapku orang yang menjijikan dengan keterbatasan fisik ini? Aku tidak tahan untuk memperhatikannya, namun aku tetap memaksakan diri menatapnya, berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba ia mengajakku bicara.

Benar saja, dia menoleh dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Jadi, apakah earphone itu adalah alat bantu dengar?"

"Tidak," dia tersenyum, dan rasanya aku sangat bersyukur mengetahui bahwa dia tidak marah padaku, "Jadi kau tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya heran, bagaimana mungkin orang yang kupikir adalah seorang pendengar yang baik ternyata memiliki keterbatasan pendengaran," kini kami kembali saling menatap, "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa paham apa yang dibicarakan orang hanya dengan melihat gerakan bibirnya."

"Mungkin, memang sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi aku telah bertahun-tahun melatih kemampuan itu," aku berhenti sejenak, hanya untuk mengetahui jika dia masih mendengarkanku, "Aku mengalami kecelakaan lima tahun lalu, saat itu aku masih kelas tiga SMP, aku tidak ingat kejadiannya bagaimana, tahu-tahu ketika sadar aku berada di rumah sakit dan tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun."

Aku mengetukkan tanganku ke meja dengan pelan, dan sekilas melihat beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan yang masih memenuhi bangku-bangku yang di sediakan, "Ibuku mengatakannya dalam bentuk tulisan bahwa gendang telingaku rusak, dua-duanya, dunia rasanya berakhir saat itu juga, aku frustasi dengan semua hal buruk yang menimpaku, dan di saat-saat seperti itu baik Ibu mupun Ayahku selalu memberiku motivasi, bahwa tidak penting untuk menyesali apa kekurangan kita, atau menyesali hal buruk yang menimpa kita, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana usahamu untuk bisa membktikan bahwa kita sebenarnya hebat, kita bisa menjadi apa yang kita mau."

Mengingat kejadian masa lalu itu membuatku ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu Ibu, "Kemudian aku sadar, ya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatku terlihat normal, awalnya memang susah dan setiap hari aku harus menggunakan alat bantu dengar sambil mempelajari gerakan bibir setiap orang yang berbicara, perlahan tapi pasti aku tidak lagi bergantung pada alat bantu dengar, tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku bahkan menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir untuk bisa menguasai kemampuan itu."

Dia tak mampu mengatakan apapun, tapi dari raut wajahnya dia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya.

.

.

Selama beberapa minggu aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu Shikamaru, aku selalu pergi ke perpustakaan kota, tapi dia tidak ada di sana, di halte bus juga tidak pernah ada, pesan-pesan yang selalu ku kirim seperti melayang salah sasaran.

Suatu sore Ibu menyuruhku untuk membeli mawar di toko bunga, dia ingin menambah koleksi bunganya dan terlalu sibuk untuk pergi sendiri mencari tanaman itu, jadi pada akhirnya aku yang benar-benar harus pergi untuk membeli tanaman yang satu itu.

Sekitar pukul lima sore lebih, mawar merah yang cantik sudah terbungkus plastik rapi di tanganku, aku hanya perlu membawanya pulang dan membuat Ibuku tersenyum puas, namun ketika langkah kakiku hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, toko di sebelah tempat penjual bunga itu menarik perhatianku, 'you can sing your song' tulisan itu terukir rapi di atas pintu masuk toko, oh.. bukankah toko itu adalah tempat Shikamaru mengajar musik? Aku tersenyum dan berpikir bahwa memilki sedikit waktu untuk mampir ke toko alat musik itu sebelum pulang, lagi pula aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Shikamaru ada di tempat itu lalu bertanya padanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah membalas pesanku.

Namun ketika aku pertama kali masuk ke dalam toko, yang kudapati hanyalah seorang wanita setengah baya yang tengah sibuk mengelap kaca, dia tersenyum saat menyadari kedatanganku, kemudian melangkah pelan ke arahku, "Mau mencari apa gadis manis?"

Aku membalas senyumannya, barangkali wanita itu adalah pemilik toko ini, meskipun Shikamaru sering menceritakan karakter sebagian muridnya aku belum pernah sama sekali melihatnya membicarakan si pemilik toko tempatnya mengajar, semua ruangan ini memang dipenuhi alat-alat musik seperti gitar, biola, piano, organ dan lain-lain, serta aula dengan banyak kursi dan perlengkapan musik, semua itu menarik perhatianku, "Sebenarnya saya mencari Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru, apakah dia sedang tidak mengajar?"

Wanita itu mengernyitkan kening, matanya berusaha mengamatiku lebih jauh, "Shikamaru? Dia tidak mengajar lagi di sini Nak, tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

Aku menggeleng, dan semakin membuat wanita yang tak ku ketahui namanya itu menatapku nanar bercampur heran, "Dia tidak mengajar di sini?" ah kenapa dia tidak membertahuku soal ini?

"Ya begitulah," kulihat dia menarik napas panjang, seolah menyayangkan kenapa Shikamaru harus melakukan itu, "Kalau boleh tahu Nona ini siapanya Shikamaru? Teman lamanya?"

Teman lama? Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan posisiku, aku tertarik dengan pemuda itu tapi..."Kurang lebih," meskipun sebenarnya bisa dibilang teman baru.

"Dia sudah pergi, pergi jauh sekali."

Apa? Aku sampai membayangkan Paris untuk menggambarkan tempat jauh yang dia tuju, "Pergi ke mana?"

"Kau tidak akan dapat mengejarnya, lupakan saja."

Wanita itu memberikanku fakta yang mengerikan sore itu, aku keluar dari toko alat musik tersebut dengan tangisan yang bahkan tak dapat ku dengar, pada kenyataannya Nara Shikamaru, pemuda baik hati yang baru saja ku idolakan itu telah pergi untuk selamanya, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang kematiannya karena tabrak lari itu, ya... aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar mendengar.

Seorang pengendara motor menabraknya di suatu sore yang mendung, dan hal yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, pelaku itu langsung pergi tanpa mau bertanggung jawab, aku berharap semua itu hanyalah kebohongan, tapi keadaan terkadang tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan.

Nara Shikamaru, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, karena mendengar suaramu adalah hal yang ku impikan.

END

 **Ini adalah fic yang diminta Nara Michiru, niat awalnya fic ini happy end, tapi Nara Michiru pengennya sad end, jadi... jeng jeng akhirnya kaya gitu.**

 **Kayanya ga ada konfliknya sama sekali, dan sebenarnya ini memang jauh melenceng dari ide awalnya**.

 **Hmm... Nara Michiru, tantanganmu udah aku penuhi semoga kau suka...**

 **Oke... jangan lupa kritk dan sarannya ya...**


End file.
